The Keeper's Apprentice
by mookeybrain
Summary: This is the story of how Oshawott became Samurott's head detective. Based on the lands of Poképark 2: Wonders Beyond. (The story is better than the summary!) (Has a mystery genre for all of the "cases" that Oshawott tries to solve.) (Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Never Fear, Oshawott is Here!**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning at the Poképark, and the lovely rolling sea was nice and quiet. The beach was still quite empty, for most of the younger Pokémon were still asleep; and mostly young Pokémon dwelled on Seasong Beach. A few of the adults were walking about, having pleasant chats and trading their collectables for tasty berries. The Keeper of the Cove Area, Samurott, was checking yesterday's daily report. He was a large and powerful looking Pokémon. He had a creamy yellow conch shell with a long, sharp, sword like tip on the front of it. He resembled a blue sea lion with front and back legs instead of flippers. Both of his forearms had a sharp shell on each of them that he used like swords.

"Well, it looks like yesterday went well," he said to himself quietly so he wouldn't disturb any of the sleeping Pokémon that were nearby. "No one was bothered or angered in any way. Good. That means that there have been no problems for ten days straight."

"Hey, I heard that the traveling Sales-Mon is coming here!" a tall, brown Pokémon with yellow stripes and red eyes said to a little, cream colored cat with a golden gem on its head as they stood on the grassy field of the center of town.

"Oh, no, Watchog! I hate him! He takes my business away from me!" Meowth complained.

"Well, maybe you should stock up on some more interesting items, then!" Watchog said with smiling eyes.

"Well, tat stuff is hard to get my paws on, ya hear me?"

"Well," Watchog laughed, "maybe if he's nice enough, he'll let you buy and sell some of that amazing stuff he has!"

"Hmm… You're right! If I do tat, I'll get berry rich!" Meowth laughed.

"Oh, Meowth! You and your puns!"

"Hmm…" Samurott said to himself as he stood at his home, "It seems that Typhlosion is coming to town. I will have to stop by and check out his wares!" he said. Even the most serious Pokémon you could ever meet has a weakness for the Sales-Mon's goods!

The rest of the morning went on as usual. All of the children were now busy playing with the beach ball that Meowth gave them, and the adults were all enjoying a nice stroll on the waterside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a huge commotion came about.

"HE'S HEEEEERE!" a small grey and pink Pokémon holding a piece of wood hollered as he ran towards the center of the beach. "TYPHLOSION IS HEEEEERE!"

"Really?!" a little chipmunk-like Pokémon called Patrat said.

"Oh, boy!" a little pigeon called Pidove called.

"This is exciting!" a dancing cactus called Maractus jumped.

"I hope he still sells pearls!" a pink jellyfish called Frillish said.

Everyone, including Samurott, gathered right in front of the fountain that was against the cliff, and started to whisper like crazy about what to buy, whether they have enough berries or not, and how much they respected the Pokémon that brought them an amazing selection of goods. Soon enough, a large, tall Pokémon with a large flame on its back walked over with three enormous wooden wagons.

"Well, hello everyone!" Typhlosion politely greeted everyone. Everybody cheerfully greeted him back (although Samurott just nodded.)

"What brings you here to Seasong Beach, Mr. Typhlosion?" Samurott asked.

"Well, I haven't visited this lovely place in quite a while, so I decided that this would be my next stop for the rest of the day!" he replied. "So, let me just unpack the wagon here, and I'll let you all off to browse!"

"HORRAY!" the citizens of Seasong Beach cheered.

"Can we help you?" one of the eager Patrat asked.

"Sure, why not!" Typhlosion said with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone screamed as they all worked together to bring all of the goods out onto either a gigantic, pink blanket or onto the one wagon that transformed into a large table.

"Thank you so much, everybody!" the Sales-Mon thanked. "Now, feel free to browse!" Not even a second after he said that, all of the Pokémon rushed towards the mobile shop and started to look at all of the stuff.

"Wow! This pearl will be a lovely gift for my friend!" Frillish said as she picked up the large, light pink pearl.

"Look at all of these trading cards!" a Patrat said as the rest came over to look at them.

"Um… Mr. Typhlosion?" Meowth asked nervously.

"Yes? Oh! You're a fellow Sales-Mon yourself! Are you the local one here?" Typhlosion asked.

"Yes, sir, and I was wonderin' if I could buy some stuff for my shop…" Meowth said as he shyly dug his foot into the sand.

"I have absolutely no problem with that! So, feel free to get whatever you need!" Typhlosion replied with a huge grin.

"Oh! Tank you sooo much, Mr. Typhlosion! I have a new respect for ya' now, really!" Meowth cheered as he ran for the blanket.

"Typhlosion, may I ask you something?" Samurott asked.

"Sure thing!" the large fire type Pokémon replied.

"I have been looking for something for quite a while, and I was wondering if you have one by any chance," Samurott said.

"What might you be looking for?" Typhlosion asked. Samurott whispered it into his ear, and the Sales-Mon replied, "I'll see if I have it. Follow me, to the other cart if you will." The two walked towards another cart that Typhlosion used to keep especially rare items in, and in about a minute, Typlosion walked in and came out with a special looking conch shell in his hands.

"Oh! How can I ever thank you?" Samurott said as he took the shell. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing! It's on the house!" Typhlosion said with smiling eyes.

"No, I can't just take it…" Samurott said.

"Anything for an old friend of mine!" Typhlosion said.

"Well, thank you," Samurott said with a nod. He walked down the wooden boardwalk that was behind the light blue lighthouse, walked into his small living area at the end of the boardwalk, and gently placed the beautiful shell on a shelf. He then ran back to the shop so he could keep an eye on the rest of the Pokémon (and buy a few things if he had the chance.) Everything went smoothly for most of the afternoon when, towards the end of it, an unwanted guest made his usual entrance.

"Dun dun duuuun!" the little blue otter said.

"Oh, no. Not him again!" Fraxure said.

"A suspicious Pokémon has arrived! But never fear, the Masked Scalchop is here!" he said with pride.

"The Masked Scalchop? Seriously?! Last time it was the Otter Marauder, but this time it doesn't even make sense! You aren't even wearing a mask!" Watchog yelled.

"Never mind that!" the otter said.

"Seriously, Oshawott, yas really need to stop calling yaself ridiculous names!" Krokorok said.

"Hush, hush!" Oshawott said. "I need to take a look at this suspicious Pokémon!" he said as he walked up to Typhlosion.

"May I… help you…?" TYphlosion asked with a strange look on his face.

"May I see your Sales-Mon Vending Licence?" Oshawott asked.

"Oshawott! This is ridiculous! I have checked his license every time he's come here, and he is a certified Sales-Mon! Now leave at once!" Samurott scolded.

"Is it a reeeeeal one?" Oshawott questioned as he took Typhlosion's license and "examined" it.

"Oshawott! Of course it is real! When I check Pokémon's licenses, I always make sure that they are real! Now, give it back to Typhlosion and leave!" Samurott yelled.

"Well, I guess that this case is closed!" Oshawott said. "This Pokémon is not bad at all! Sorry for the misunderstanding, Mister!" Oshawott said as he ran off to the path that leads to Cove Town.

"Who was that?" Typhlosion asked.

"That was Oshawott. He likes to think that he's some Police-Mon of some sort or something!" Patrat said.

"He always causes trouble!" Pidove said.

"And he sometimes gets himself and others hurt!" a little Petilil squeaked.

"Well, he seems to be a troublemaker," Typhlosion said. "But, he still is a child, so you can't truly blame him! Little kids tend to have big dreams, you know!"

"Well, he seems to be quite undisciplined, and I can't stand those who haven't been told what's right and what's wrong!" Samurott explained. "All of the children here are at least well behaved!"

"You never know what goes on in the minds of kids these days!" Typhlosion laughed. "Well, I don't have anything planned for quite a while, so, why don't I stay here and see if I can help?"

"Could you really?!" Axew yelled with joy.

"Of course!"

"All right!" everybody cheered.

* * *

Later that night, Samurott invited Typlosion to stay at his home at the end of the boardwalk. Typlosion, of course, had no choice but to gladly take up his offer.

"So," Typhlosion began, "how long have you had to deal with the little guy?"

"Quite a while. A few years at least," Samurott said.

"Well, have you ever talked to his parents?" Typhlosion suggested.

"No. I've never met them and have never been able to get ahold of them," Samurott said.

"Hmm… very strange…" Typhlosion said.

"I'm going to have to launch an investigation on that child."

"Oh, Samurott! I don't think you have to go _that _harsh on him!"

"Well, I would like to at least know why he's even doing this!"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I believe he lives somewhere in Cove Town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That's My Life**

Meanwhile, during that night, Oshawott was slowly making his trek home. He had previously stopped at the lookout cliff to watch the Pokémon of Seasong Beach continue to shop around, but it somehow bored him to sleep. It was just a minute ago when he woke up from his three hour nap, and it was about time he continued on his way home. However, he was captivated by the beautiful, starry night sky; he was especially fascinated by the large, brilliantly glowing moon that was just touching Samurott Rock.

"Wow…" he said to himself. "Look at the time! I better get going!" he exclaimed as he ran off for the blue rocky path that lead to Cove Town.

"Why doesn't anybody appreciate my work?" he said to himself as he continued down the road. "I just had a feeling that that Pokémon was bad! Couldn't they just have said 'Thanks for trying to protect us' at least? Well, it's all in a day's work, I guess…"

Soon, he arrived at a small, busy looking town full of colorful buildings that formed small, narrow passageways. The center of town had a large water fountain, and farther up ahead, there was a small field with a soccer net and a berry tree. To the right of the fountain, there was a path that leads to the gates to the three other Areas of the Poképark. To the left of the fountain, there was a passageway of stairs that lead to an underground water storage area where three Corphish lived.

The town was quite empty looking, for all of the Pokémon have gone off to their houses where they would all rest for the night. Oshawott took the flight of stairs that lead to the Corphish's home (which wasn't a house, quite sadly,) and he settled down near a tall wall of crates.

"Hey hey, Oshawott! You're home late!" one of the Corphish who was still awake greeted.

"Yeah. I kind of fell asleep at the lookout cliff, Mr. Corphish," Oshawott told him.

"Well, goodnight to you, my friend," Corphish said as he walked away.

"Goodnight," Oshawott said as he took his scalchop of his belly and laid it on the ground. He grabbed his little Cleffa plushie that he bought from Cove Town's Meowth, laid his head on his scalchop, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Oshawott woke up to the sound of the Corphish having yet another bubble festival. He stretched and yawned, and then slowly got up. He put his scalchop back on his stomach, and greeted the Corphish.

"Good morning, guys!" he said.

"Good morning, Oshawott!" the leader of the three Ruffian Pokémon said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the other two said in unison.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go and get some breakfast!" Oshawott said as he walked out of his home. He walked up to one of the little shop's open windows where a Purrloin was busy preparing some sushi that some Pokémon ordered for pickup later.

"Hello, Miss Purrloin!" Oshawott greeted the tricky purple cat.

"Well, hello Oshawott! What might I get you this morrrrrrrrrning?"

"I would like some shrimp, please," Oshawott said.

"Shrimp? Forrrrrr brrrrrrreakfast? You sure arrrrre and outrrrrragous one!" Purrloin said as she searched the back for some shrimp. "So, what arrrrrre you planning to do today?"

"I'm gonna go solve another case!" Oshawott said with pride.

"Oh… anotherrrrrrr one? Wherrrrrre to this time…?" she said with a 'not again' tone of voice.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to the Arbor Area to see if Queen Serperior needs any assistance!"

"Well, good luck getting past Krrrrrrookodile!" Purloin said as she handed Oshawott the shrimp. He paid her the correct amount of berries, and then left the shop with a wave as he munched on his unusual breakfast.

"I won't need it!" he shouted with his mouth full. He walked right up to the gate keeper, Krookodile, who gave the child an angry glare.

"What do you want?!" he snapped.

"I'm going to the Arbor Area, so I need your permission to pass," Oshawott said.

"If you think I'm going to let _you_ pass, you better think again!" the dark red crocodile said.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to battle you again!" Oshawott said.

"Bring it on!" Krookodile challenged.

"Oh, please! I always take you out with one Razor Shell attack!" Oshawott mocked.

"Just shut your trap and hit me with your best sho-" Krookodile started to taunt before he was interrupted by Oshawott's scalchop slamming into him with a powerful blast of water. It immediately knocked Krookodile on his back, and without any hesitation, Oshawott ran for the Arbor Area's gate. It was a nice light green embroidered with light pink and blue flowers.

"Shell ya later!" Oshawott yelled as he disappeared through the gate.

"Ugh! I _hate _that kid!" Krookodile said as he stomped away. Meanwhile, Oshawott was quickly trotting down the dirt path that leads to the beautiful land of Windmill Way. The sandy ground of the Cove Area soon turned into the grassy fields of the Arbor Area. He continued to walk down the road until he came upon a grassy area with a tree to his right. To his left was a medium sized river where a school of Tympole happily jumped in the water.

"Oh, no. Not him again…" a small green caterpillar called Caterpie said. "I need to protect my sister from him!" he said as he slowly started to crawl towards the other Caterpie that was standing near the tree. "Caterpie! I'm coming!"

"Huh… I wonder why they're panicking like that," Oshawott thought as he stared at the Caterpie that was racing towards his sister. "Morning, Scyther!" he said as he waved to the large, green bug-type Pokémon with razor sharp scythes for hands.

"Hey, Oshawott!" Scyther said with a wave and a friendly smile. Out of all of the Pokémon in the Poképark, Scyther seemed to be one of the few Pokémon that was actually friends with Oshawott.

He continued to walk down the road, and soon, he came up to the main part of Windmill Way. In front of him was a large, old fashioned, wooden windmill that stood tall and proud, giving this place its name. He crossed the small wooden bridge that spanned above part of the river, walked right past the windmill, and walked towards the path that lead to his destination, for Windmill Way didn't seem to have any "suspicious Pokémon" at the moment. However, a tall, red, intimidating Pokémon with blades for hands was blocking the way.

"Oh… um… hello Officer Bisharp, sir…" Oshawott said timidly. He never was too fond of Bisharp, though he did respect his authority a little. However, he didn't have as much respect for him as he did for Samurott. There was just something about him that Oshawott didn't like. Maybe it was that sharp, piercing glare that he gave everyone; or maybe it was the fact that he never smiled (even though this matches Samurott's description perfectly.) Or perhaps it was the sharp, razor blades that intimidated him so.

"What are you doing here? You know that you are unwelcome here!" Bisharp barked at him.

"B-but I just wanted to-"

"No buts about it! Now, either you leave the premises, or you face me and my troops in battle. It's your choice," Bisharp said with crossed arms.

Oshawott did not know what to do. He really wanted to go to Verdant Court, but he _hated_ fighting this guy, especially since he calls over all of his Pawniard helpers to fight with him.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" Oshawott said, now with a brave look of determination on his face, even though deep down inside he still felt great fear and somewhat regretted his decision.

"PAWNIARD, COME!" Bisharp commanded. Five little red Pokémon with knife-like blades for hands came rushing towards their commander.

"Pawniard Troops, reporting for duty, SIR!" they shouted in unison as they saluted Bisharp. Then, one of the Pawniard turned his attention to Oshawott, who gave them a weary look.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" he said, causing the other four to turn around in unison.

"Oh, if it isn't good ol' Oshawott!" a smaller Pawniard said very sarcastically. "How have you been, 'buddy?'" she teased.

"Great, we have to deal with him _again?"_ a Pawniard with a very bad attitude grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately, that is so…" another said.

"Well, quit your worrying! As long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything!" the oldest Pawniard of the group said with great determination.

"But he already knows how to take us out!" the pessimistic Pawniard protested.

"More like take us down and flee…" the first Pawniard grumbled very quietly.

"Yeah, but remember, we have been training a lot more since we last met him, so we should be even stronger yet!" the lead Pawniard explained.

"He's got a point, you know," the sarcastic Pawniard said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the intelligent Pawniard asked. "Let's put our minds to it and get to work!" she said.

"ALRIGHT!" the other four shouted.

"PAWNIARD. GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS!" Bisharp commanded.

"SIR, YES SIR!" they cried as they all formed a straight line behind Bisharp, who was standing in front of the windmill (which wasn't too far from the bridge that Oshawott was trying to cross.)

"Let the battle… BEGIN!"Bisharp shouted as he slashed his arm forward in a battle pose. Three of the Pawniad came running forward, their arms crossed into an x shape. They were using X-Scissor! Oshawott jumped over the threesome, and then took his scalchop and slashed at an oncoming Pawniard that was ready to attack, knocking it out of the way. He then used it to block an oncoming Slash attack from another Pawniard, the blade and the scalchop colliding. He pushed the Pawniad out of the way, and then squirted it with a Water Gun attack, knocking it down. He spotted another Pawniard running towards him, so he jumped out of the way and stomped on its head, the force of the jump knocking it down. The remaining two Pawniad ran toward Oshawott with great speed, and before he was hit by their X-Scissor attacks, he used his scalchop like a boomerang and knocked them both down on their backs. Before Bisharp could unleash his wrath on Oshawott, he dashed toward the bridge and proceeded to Verdant Court.

"Stop! You haven't defeated us… agh, what's the point of chasing him down! Alright you clumsy oafs! Back to work!"

"Yes… Bisharp… sir…" they groaned in pain.

So, without any more delays, Oshawott continued on the path towards Verdant Court, a very pretty part of the Poképark. Known for its lovely grasses and greenery, it was definitely a place for relaxing. Not far from the entrance to Queen Serperior's residence was a small lake where many Pokémon such as Ducklett and Basculin swam.

The path that lead Oshawott from Windmill Way to Verdant Court finally ended, and Oshawott was greeted to the area by something very unpleasant.

"OUT OF THE WAY! THERE'S A WHIRLIPEDE ON A RAMPAGE!" a Shroomish cried as he ran away from a large, purple, circular Pokémon who was angrily rolling towards it. Unfortunately for Shroomish, he wasn't quick enough, and got slammed into by the living steamroller. "GAH!" he screamed as he was slammed in the back, flung into the air, and landed face down onto the grassy terrain. "WAAAH!" he cried as he fled into the other direction.

"DUN DUN DUN! A suspicious Pokémon has been spotted!" Oshawott said as he put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. "And that suspicious Pokémon is none other than Whirlipede!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SUSPICIOUS?!" Whirlipede screamed as he slammed into Oshawott with great force, knocking him onto his back.

"Oh, it's ON! Never fear, citizens of Verdant Court, Oshawott is here!"

"Oh, just _great!_" a large, blue frog Pokémon called Seismitoad said. "Look who's come to mess everything up _again!"_

"Don't worry! I'll stop that Pokémon from messing everything up!" Oshawott said with determination.

"I wasn't talking about _Whirlipede!_" Siesmitoad mumbled under his breath.

Oshawott readied a Water Gun attack, and then launched it at Whirlipede, who was heading towards the back of the area. Because he was spinning so fast, he just shook off the water as if it was a little rain drop. However, this angered Whirlipede, and the moment that the Water Gun attack hit him, he stopped, turned around, and charged straight at Oshawott.

"WhooooooOOOOOAH!" Oshawott screamed as he immediately started to run in the other direction. Soon, it became very much like a game of Chase.

"Excuse me! Out of the way! WATCH OUT!" Oshawott yelled as he darted in between and dodged oncoming passerbys. And every time Oshawott missed a Pokémon, Whirlipede hit one. By the time Oshawott was cornered near a tree stump, everyone was knocked onto the ground, still recovering from the blows that Whirlipede gave them.

"Now you'll PAY!" Whirlipede yelled as he charged towards Oshawott.

_Oh, no... _Oshawott thought. _This is the end for sure..._

He covered his face with his stubby hands, squinched his eyes shut, and braced for impact when -

"WAIT! STOP!" Someone screamed as he popped out of the ground and stood in front of Oshawott.

"WHAT do you WANT, Excadrill?!" The infuriated Whirlipede interrogated as he screeched to a halt. "You've caused enough damage here!"

"Well, it seems that you've caused even _more_ damage here!" Excadrill reasoned. Whirlipede slowly turned around, and then realized that he had hit just about every Pokémon in Verdant Court.

"W... well if you hadn't of dug under me and hit me, none of this would have happened! It's all your fault you scared me like that!"

_Oh, so the truth has been revealed... _Oshawott thought to himself with a sneaky look on his face. And just as he took his breath to accuse Excadrill for causing all of this trouble, Excadrill said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"What?" Whirlipede said with a gentler voice.

"I didn't know that you were above me! If I did, I would've dug up somewhere else! Do you forgive me, buddy?"

"... I guess so...!" Whirlipede said as he walked over to Excadrill to give him a hug.

"So, I guess that means that... neither of these Pokémon... are... suspicious..." Oshawott murmured disappointedly. "Man, I _never _win!"

"Don't worry, Oshawott!" Excadrill said forgivingly as he put an arm around his shoulder. "You just need to keep working hard, and if you do well enough, I know that you can do great things!" Excadrill has always been a good friend to Oshawott, even when he causes total destruction.

"... Thanks... Excadrill..." Oshawott said disappointedly as he slowly slumped away. As he passed through Verdant Court, Pokémon were slowly struggling to get up, almost all of them giving him stern, sharp glares of disappointment.

* * *

When he arrived back at Cove Town, the place was pretty much empty. The Elemental Monkeys have already finished playing their game of ball, and the merchants had closed up their shops for the night. _What's going on? It's only the late afternoon… _Oshawott looked to see that the sun was setting over the town's skyline. _Wow. Time sure does fly… _He heard something in the distance, and then noticed that the town's famous restaurant's lights were still on. He trotted over to its window, and noticed the silhouettes of the town's Pokémon… plus more!

"What's going on?" he said to himself as he pressed his face on the glass of the window.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he saw all of the Cove Area's Pokémon (and most likely Pokémon from other Areas as well!) sitting at dinner tables. Their attention was all turned to none other than the famous Typhlosion! All of the Area keepers af the Poképark were there - Samurott, Seprerior of the Arbor Area, Emboar of the Craig Area, and Conkeldurr of the Tech Area.

"I would like to thank all of the citizens of Poképark for being so hospitable. You all really didn't need to pay so much attention to an ordinary Sales-Mon... But because of all of you, I've become quite extraordinary if you ask me!" Everyone in the restaurant started to clap. Some even cheered and whistled.

"Thank you! Thank you all! And now..." he continued as Oshawott continued to peer through the window. Then, an Amoonguss noticed the familiar face looking into the restaurant, and he hopped over, gave him an unfriendly glare, and harshly closed the curtains. Oshawott ran towards the door window, stood on his tiptoes, and tried to look into the door, only for Amoonguss to block the windows on the door as well.

_I guess I'm not invited then..._ Oshawott said as he dropped his head and slumped down the stairs to his living area, and then proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Samurott and Typhlosion returned to Samurott's living quarters, where they got ready to retire for the night.

"Hey, Samurott..." Typhlosion asked.

"Yes?"

"I noticed that Pokémon were not letting that Oshawott kid join the party tonight... What's with them?"

"Oshawott has a reputation for trying to solve cases that don't even exist, and then make a mess out of it. Pokémon have really come to dislike him because of this. That child is just... ugh."

"Why don't you speak to his parents? I know you say that they usually never around, but with you being an Area Keeper, you must have some way to contact them."

"... I can't... because..."

"Because... what?"

"Because Oshawott... is an orphan..."

"What?!" Typhlosion exclaimed, shocked from the terrible news.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know if it would've been the right thing to do..."

"Don't you worry, buddy. I understand... But do you what happened to his parents?"

"..." Samurott lowered his head and closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Okay..." Typhlosion said uneasily, somewhat hoping that he would never find out...

* * *

**_This chapter is even longer than the other one (I think.) In fact, this is one of the longest chapters I've written for any of my FanFictions in general. I'm really proud of myself! I hope to continue doing well on this FanFiction, for I really am enjoying making this! Also, I want to apologize for taking so long updating this (or ANY) of my FanFictions... But don't worry; I'm still working on them!_**


End file.
